Fate
by Sella94
Summary: She was trying to fight her fate. He was trying to change the pass. He wanted their friendship. 500 hundred years ago they left her to die. in their new life, they want forgiveness she wants out. You cant run away from your fate.


The stench of blood, fire, and death hung heavily in the night. Tonight was the last, the final battle. For in the morning, as the sun rises over the horizon, the dead will be known and only one kingdom will remain standing.

They will walk through the battle field, silently morning for their lost brethren in the bloody battle. But they would also rejoice in victory, they have survived the war, became heroes of their kingdoms, or what's left of it. Then they'll think, as they walk through the rubble noting all the dead that lay rotting on the streets, was it really worth it. What do they have left to live for, they've most likely lost their family, and their homes… they may have won the war…for the price of everything.

Sakura sucked in a deep, shaky breath. She tried to fight darkness beckoning to her, for she knew once her eyes closed, they may never open again. She thought to herself, as she slowly slipped away, was it really worth it. Fighting for victory, when there's noting left to fight for. She winced in pain; the deep stab wound to her stomach was taking its toll. Adrenalin was the only thing that was keeping her going as she faced an army of a hundred men by her self. But now that adrenalin was gone and she was alone to face the pain by herself.

'Sasuke…Naruto…help…please...' she hoped and prayed to be found, she prayed for their lives their safety. They were her world. Her lover and her brother, she wouldn't know what to do with out them. Her eyes widen with pain as a cough raked her body. She cringed at the copper taste in her mouth. She knew, soon she'd be gone. She was weakening, as she started falling into the darkness.

.

.

"We…some…" Sakura's ears perked as voices pulled her out of the darkness. "It's Sakrua!" she could smile if she wasn't so weak, she knew that voice. She tried to move a muscle, open her eyes, but she had no energy left. She felt figures towering over her, she was saved…

"Quickly, don't just stand their. She's injured!" someone commanded, she noted the anger in the person voice.

"No…" she could sense the people above her stop moving at the command. "We have to leave her." her breath caught in her throat.

"But Prince, we can't just let her die!" one shouted.

"Sasuke's right." Sakura could feel her heart sink.

"Commander…"

"We can effort to waste time or supplies. We have to leave her here." the people above her tensed up. She could feel their eyes on her. "Don't just stand there, let's get going!" the man's footsteps started fading away. But no one moved.

"You heard the Prince, let's get going!" soon she could not feel any presence around her.

'No, No, No! Why, how could you…' she though angrily, 'Sasuke, Naruto… how could you…leave me?' In her last moments, with her dieing body, she let tears run down her face.

'How…could…you?' she took in her last breath. She slowly started falling into the darkness…

As one, last, bloody tear ran down her face.

…

.

..

…

'_With the resent attacks, the police are tightening up security. They hope to quickly put an end to the chaos raging through our city…' _A young man shut off the TV. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache growing. He got up and made his way to the window. He threw open the heavy curtains, wincing as the bright sun light that filled the room.

"It's been 500 years…" he said to himself. It was like yesterday. The sight of his lover in her own pool of blood. He remembered how his heart broke at the sight of her broken body. The pain in his chest when they had to leave her… he had left her there to die. Everyday he reminds himself of his foolishness, even after 500 years.

But this was a new life; they would have a new chance to change everything, to leave the past behind them, even if for a moment. They were bound to the life of war, always in every life time. This was their fate, their destiny, they could never escape.

Sasuke stuck his hand deep into his pocket, he swore on his name, his very being. He would find her, he wasn't going to ever hurt her ever again. He would do what ever it took for him to receive forgiveness. He would rather die than lose her again. But right now it was time for school.

He sighed; school was a waste of time. He had lived life time after life time, living though some of the biggest events in history, more often than not he was actually part of it all. He was there for all the victories, and loses, he lived through it all. And he would be doing it again. Soon this world would be thrown into another great war.

But that was for another day.

..

.

..

"Oi, morning' Sasuke." Sasuke nodded towards Suigetsu taking a seat next to him. He looked around at his group. Many of them were his loyal servants through all the ages. They would always find him, in every life time. All of them were of great use to him and his fate. He ignored the ogling eyes of the girls. Everyday it was the same thing, he would arrive 15 minutes before school started and would go to sit with his group.

Someone would always greet him, whether it be Suigetsu or Haku. Then Juugo would silently arrive fallowed by half asleep Shikamaru. Then Sai and Neji along with Lee, then Karin and Ino would come running up to them. Glaring at every girl that was looking at him. They were rather annoying but could be useful at times.

Sasuke stole a glance at the trouble making group in the school, were his best friend was. He and Naruto had yet to speak to each other in this life but they both knew about each other. He was surrounded by his group made up of Garra and his siblings, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Tenten and Choji. They were all amazing soldiers in war through all of their life times.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and sighed, the only person missing was her…

"Oi Sasuke…" he turned to Suigetsu.

"What is it?"

"Well I was saying I heard there was a new student coming today." Suigetsu grinned at him.

"Yeah I heard about that." Shikamaru yawned, "Kakashi made him/her take a test to get into the school. He/she scored a 110%."

Sasuke sighed when he heard Kakashi's name. His memories brought him back, to the very first time they had ever met. He was a crazy teacher often taking things to far for a simple lesson. Countless of time he though he was going to die under such extreme training condition. But Kakashi was no fool, he did everything with purpose.

"So no one knows if it's a girl or a boy?" Neji asked. Suigetsu shook his head.

"No, but I hope it's a hot chick." Haku, his half brother, smacked him hard.

"Hump, if it's a girl, she better stay away from Sasuke-kun." Ino purred, but Sasuke ignored her. A few moments later the school bell rang through the court yard calling all students to class.

..

.

..

Sakura looked out the window in the headmaster's office. She could feel them; she clenched her fist at the thought of seeing them again. In the 17 years in this new life she did everything she could to stay away from them, and their fate. She wanted nothing more than to die, to never face the hardship of life again. She wanted to escape from this fate, where only pain and suffering could exist.

"Kakashi…" the older man looked at his former student with sad eyes. He could feel the anger, the sadness, the hatred building inside of her. He knew what she did and what she wants, but she could never escape. It pained him to learn that she was left to die; he remembered when he first saw her again in this new life. The happiness on her face, that is until she saw him.

It was like his heart was ripped out of his chest. The look on her face, oh how it hurt to have her looking at him like that. His daughter like figure, no second had their eyes met she tore away from his glance. Before he could even make it close to her, she disappeared into the large wave of people. Even with her pink hair she was no were to be seen, just like she had wanted.

But that didn't stop him; he spent hours on end searching for her. You can't believe how hard it is to find one little pink haired girl. Finally after almost 2 months after there first encounter he found her at a local school. The very next day he paid the public school a visit, eager to bring his daughter into his arms. To whispers words of forgiveness into her ear. He would bring her to his school, to her lover and her brother. To her family were she belong.

He told the principle a little white lie, wanting to test the top student of the school, who just so happened to be Sakura. The principle was more than happy to agree. He quickly brought her in from her class. When the principle left them alone in his office for her to take her exam, Kakashi tried to reestablish their bond.

But she would have none of that. During that afternoon the room was filled with a heavy silence, only the sounds of her writing could be heard. It hurt, but that's an understatement, and she was too focused on finishing the tests and getting as far away from him as she could. Once she was done she placed the test in front of him, she didn't even bother to check her answers, and quickly exited the room with out a good bye.

Kakashi sighed and got up, grabbing her test, he was hoping to at least get one word out of her. He pasted the principle and thanked him for his time. Just as he got into his car, a beautiful carefree laughter chimed through the air. He knew that laugh well, he turned around, hoping, to see her smiling face behind him. But instead, her attention was towards a man… Sasuke wasn't going to be happy.

Kakashi signed at the memory, he had yet to tell the others of her arrival. He walked closer to his student, "Welcome to Konoha Academy Sakura-chan." he said softly resting a hand on her shoulder. His heart broke when he felt her tense under him. She brushed his hand off and walked pass him without a word. Kakashi did noting as he heard her leave the room to her class.

When he was sure she was gone, he slammed his fist into his desk leaving a rather large hole in it. Oh how it hurt, he let alone tear escape his eye. They were losing her…

…

.

..

…

"Oi Naruto, you ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You seem a little jumpy." they were right, since they had entered the school, he had a strange feeling. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not. But he shook that feeling off as he let his mind wander to the past… where she was.

It's been 500 years since her death and he hand yet to see her, was this some kind of punishment for their betrayal. Normal if they were to die they would be reborn in the next century. But it's been 5 since… perhaps they were no longer worthy for her…No! He had to stop thinking like that, she would come back, and this time…

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba smacked Naruto on the shoulder before jumping into his own seat. Everyone else in the room was in their seats, as the teacher would enter to door any second. Naruto straighten up and waited, school was a bore but detention was hell. No second had everyone quieted down the teacher opened the door.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Sensei." they all greeted. The teacher did a quick scan of the class, noting everyone was present.

"Alright everyone, as some of you might have heard there is a new student in our school. We have the privilege of having her in our class." the room as filled with happy chatter which the teacher silenced with a raised hand. "Alright students quite, settle down. Please come in," He called into the hallway. The door slid open, Naruto almost jumped out of his seat as the room was filled with a familiar scent, from the corner of his could see Sasuke had noticed as well. "Everyone please welcome Sakura Haruno."

It was her; it was really her, after all these years. His beautiful little sister was here. He fought the urge to jump up and encase her in his arms, to protect her from this cruel word they live in. He fought back tears of happiness, his heart fluttered. She was here, they were together again.

Everything was going to be ok again.

..

.

..

Sasuke's eyes widened, his breath quickened. There she was in front of him, beauty that would make any goddess wallow in envy. She stood straight and tall, her luscious hair falling to her waist. She had perfect curves, a well endowed chest and long toned legs. She looked perfect in the school uniform, a black buttoned up shirt with white skirt and vest.

His perfect lover, everything was numb around him, he could only see her. He should be use to this, every life time, the very first time they meet, like heaven. He could almost groan at the exotic scent she gave off. He remembered countless times when he would hold her in his arms, burying his head in her pink locks taking in a deep breath.

She was as beautiful and perfect as ever. He could not wait to hold her in his arms again, to love and be loved.

..

.

..

Sakura sucked in a breath the second she entered the room. They were here… she clenched her fist, trying to avoid their gaze.

"Sakura-san would you like to say anything to the class?" the teacher asked.

"No." her answer was short, but it was enough to melt half of the class in their seats. Boys were staring at her with lustful eyes while girls were glaring at her.

"Well then Sakura-san, your seat is right here." the teacher pointed to the seat in the very front of the room. Good she wasn't near them. She took her seat ignoring everyone around her, not even paying attention to the teacher. She needed to be alone.

..

.

..

Kakashi peered through the crystal ball, his students were together again. He could feel their powers spike tremendously, they were stronger together. He could see the eagerness in Naruto's face, the loving look on Sasuke's and the pained one on Sakura.

These boys would have to move fast, if they don't they may lose her.

Forever

* * *

Tell me what you guys think, k.

Pls review, it makes me want to write more. XD


End file.
